Mary
Mary is a feminine given name, the English form of the name Maria, which was in turn a Latin form of the Greek names Μαριαμ, or Mariam, and Μαρια, or Maria, found in the Bible New Testament. Both New Testament names were forms of the Hebrew name מִרְיָם or Miriam/Miryam. Diminutives of the English Mary include: Marilyn, May, Mollie, and Polly. Maria is also a feminine version of the Latin man's name Marius, which has been modernized as Mario and Marion. In the works of Harry Turtledove, Mary may refer to the following characters: Characters known only as Mary: :Mary, Mother of Jesus, Biblical figure referenced in numerous stories including Household Gods. :Mary Ignatia, a nun and minor character in ''Joe Steele''. Characters with the first name Mary: :Mary Carleton, historical criminal appearing in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Mary Barbara Cartland, historical author referenced in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Mary Flowers, a fictional character from "Crybaby". :Mary Jane Enos, a fictional character from Southern Victory. :Mary Ann House, fictional secretary and minor character in The Hot War: Armistice. :Mary Anna Morrison Jackson, the historical wife of General Thomas Jackson who appears in How Few Remain. :Mary Kelly, historical murder victim referenced in "Gentlemen of the Shade". :Mary Anna Custis Lee, the historical wife of General Robert E. Lee appearing in The Guns of the South. :Mary Lincoln, the historical wife of Abraham Lincoln, referenced in How Few Remain. :Mary McGregor Pomeroy, a POV character from Southern Victory. :Mary Renault, historical author referenced in Supervolcano: Eruption. Monarchs with the name Mary: :Mary I of England, historical monarch referenced in Ruled Britannia. :Mary II of England, historical monarch referenced in ''The Two Georges'' and The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Mary I of Scotland, historical monarch referenced in Ruled Britannia. Characters named Marilyn: :Marilyn Monroe, historical American actress referenced in "A Massachusetts Yankee in King Arthur's Court". Characters named May: :May Cavendish, fictional factory worker, minor character in American Empire: Blood and Iron. Characters named Mollie: :Mollie Bean, a historical Confederate soldier appearing in The Guns of the South. Characters named Polly :Polly (Atlantis), a Handmaidens of the Spirit and minor character in "The Scarlet Band". :Polly (The War That Came Early), a prostitute and minor character in The War That Came Early: Coup d'Etat. :Polly Nichols, a historical victim of Jack the Ripper referenced in "Gentlemen of the Shade". Characters named only Maria: :Maria (Atlantis), a minor fictional character from Opening Atlantis: Nouveau Redon. :Maria (Eighth-Grade), minor character in "The Eighth-Grade History Class Visits the Hebrew Home for the Aging". :Maria (Farmers' Law), Father George's wife in "Farmers' Law". :Maria (Gunpowder Empire), a slave girl in Gunpowder Empire. Characters with the first name Maria: :Maria Guerrero, minor fictional character in How Few Remain. :Maria Klein, fictional character in ''In the Presence of Mine Enemies''. :Maria Peterfalvy, a victim of the South Bay Strangler in Supervolcano: Eruption. :Maria Sawatski, a farmgirl and minor character in Worldwar: Tilting the Balance. :Maria Tenace, student and member of the Young Socialists' League in The Gladiator. :Maria Tresca, member of the Socialist Party in the Southern Victory series. Characters named Marie: :Marie (The War That Came Early), minor character in The War That Came Early: West and East. :Marie (Worldwar), minor character in Worldwar: In the Balance. :Marie Antoinette, historical French queen referenced in In High Places. :Marie Fabianski, fictional reporter, minor character in Supervolcano: All Fall Down. :Marie Galtier, fictional farm matriarch in Southern Victory. :Marie Roux, an anthropologist in Noninterference. Characters named Miriam: :Miriam (Next Year in Jerusalem), member of the Second Irgun in "Next Year in Jerusalem". :Miriam Anielewicz, a secondary character in Colonization. :Miriam Birnbaum, a minor character in Supervolcano. :Miriam Rosen, a chief medical officer in Colonization. Characters named Marian: :Marian Staley, fictional typist and POV in The Hot War. Characters named Mariska: :Mariska, a Denver newscaster and minor character in Supervolcano: Eruption. Characters named Marya: :Marya Vassilis, a space merchant in Earthgrip story "6+." Characters named Maryan: :Maryan Drabel, a librarian in "Trantor Falls". Places and things with Mary or a variant in the name: :The Bells of St. Mary's, a film seen by the characters of The Man With the Iron Heart. :Marianske Lazne, Czech town serving as a setting in The War That Came Early: Hitler's War. :Marie's disease, a breathing ailment which plays a role in Supervolcano. :Mary Celeste, historical mystery ship, referenced in "Before the Beginning". :Mary's Paradise, a brothel in Opening Atlantis: Avalon. :Maryland, a U.S. state featuring in numerous Turtledove works. Category:Disambiguation Category:First Name Disambiguation